


Natalie's Bad Morning

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nat is in a really bad mood, and takes it out on innocent marshmallow bunnies. Her actions do have a startling effect on someone close to her.





	Natalie's Bad Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie's Bad Morning
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1998  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie entered her office, hung up her jacket and purse before taking a seat at her desk. She reached into the drawer and pulled out her last package of marshmallow bunnies.

Grace entered just in time to see Natalie biting the head off of another bunny, setting it back into the package and then promptly staking it in the heart with a toothpick. 

"Natalie, what's wrong?" 

"Wha..." Natalie said startled, and a little embarrassed. "I had a fight with Nick. Men can be so boneheaded." 

"I know." Grace said as Natalie continued on with her actions. 

Nick entered as Natalie bit the head off yet another marshmallow bunny and promptly staked it, forcing him to wince slightly. < Uh oh. She's much more upset than I thought.>

"Ummm... Nat, can we talk about it?" Nick asked, a bit nervously. 

"Not unless you realize what you did and why it was wrong." 

"I'll leave you two alone. Natalie, try not to kill him, okay?" Grace joked. 

Nick and Natalie had to work to keep the surprise from showing on their faces. They exchanged a quick glance, < she couldn't know, could she?> They both decided it was highly unlikely that she did. 

Once Grace was out of room, Nick sat on the edge of Natalie's desk. 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't realize it would. You have to remember that I was raised in a very different time. Sometimes those old attitudes creep back in." 

"I know. Sometimes I forget that." 

"If you still want to do it, I'd be happy to go with you." He saw that her anger was lessening. She hadn't bitten off any more bunny heads or more importantly, she hadn't staked any more of them. 

"I do want to go. Thanks." Natalie said, "What gave you the idea that I was mad at you?" Nick's glance at mutilated bunnies caused her to become a bit embarrassed and smirk at the same time. 

"Oh. Sorry." She removed the stakes from them and offered him a bunny body, as that was all she had left, curious to see if he'd take it. She wondered if he'd be more likely to, not wanting to re-anger her. 

Nick reluctantly took one of the purple sugar coated bunny bodies and bit into it. He found it incredibly sweet and wondered why she wasn't a bit more hyper after eating close to a dozen heads. He chewed it once or twice before forcing it down. 

"That's so sweet. How can you eat so many?" 

"It's easy," she grinned as she downed one of the bodies in two bites. 

The end. 


End file.
